


I’ve told you a thousand times and I’ll do it a thousand more

by Dontbesillywefall



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1315171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontbesillywefall/pseuds/Dontbesillywefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wanted to do something simple. Alex liked simple. But then, he wanted to be extravagant. It was their anniversary and he didn’t want to go small. He was trying to go for some huge romantic gesture. After all, it was a miracle she had even stayed with him for as long as she had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been debating whether to put this up at all. It took forever to make good enough to even post and I don't know if I should even continue it so any feedback is appreciated. Bad things, good things, I'll take 'em all!

He sighed dramatically. He had no clue what to do about this. It wasn’t something he could plan the night before, which is why it was a good thing that he had started thinking about what to do two weeks in advance. He wanted to do something simple. Alex liked simple. But then, he wanted to be extravagant. It was their anniversary and he didn’t want to go small. He was trying to go for some huge romantic gesture. After all, it was a miracle she had even stayed with him for as long as she had.

There were plenty of other blokes who were mature and more her age, yet she chose him – not anyone else, but him. He loved that. He loved that he was the one who got to wake up with her in his arms. He enjoyed being the one who got to touch that magic hair and hear her sweet voice. He loved that even though everyone else got to look, he was the only one who got to touch. He loved it so much he wanted to make it official. He sighed again.

            “What’s wrong mate?” Arthur was sitting next to him in the pub and was tired of him and his sighing. He just wanted to drink his beer in peace.

            “My anniversary with Alex is coming up and,” He paused for a second, “ I’m thinking – I’m thinking I might propose.”

            “That’s wonderful!”

            “But I don’t know how to make it special. What if she says no? What if this ruins everything that we’ve had going for so long?”

            “Mate, she’s crazy about you and if you can’t see that then maybe you fallen on your head a few too many times.”

            “But she’s had two failed marriages. What if she decides marriage isn’t for her?”

            “She won’t. Even if she does, she won’t break it off with you completely. She loves you too much for that.”

            “How do you know that?”

            “I just do. Now would you shut up about this?

            “ But – “

            Arthur cut him off, “Do you want help planning your proposal or something because you should ask Karen about that.” Arthur was terrible at anything romantic, he was amazed that he’d managed to land a girlfriend at all.

            Matt sighed – again, “But Kaz would blab to Alex and it’d ruin _everything_!”

            “Well I can’t do anything for you. I suck at these things. Remember what happened with Grace?”

            Oh yes - that was awful. She ran off and wouldn’t acknowledge him for a week. Not even when Arthur tried to apologize. It was that bad.

            “Look, I’m sure you’ll come up with something. You did it when you first got her so I know you can do it now.” He took a big sip of his drink and got up, “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            “Matt?” Alex shut the door and placed the keys in the bowl beside it. Most of the lights were off and she was wondering what Matt was up to. He was always doing crazy things. A clang from the kitchen interrupted her thoughts.

            “Shit!”

            “Matt? What are you doing?”

            “No, wait! Don’t come in yet!” He yelped and she heard another clang.

            “Are you sure? I think you need some help sweetie.”

            “Yeah, I’m sure. Just a sec.” Matt had set up the place to be very romantic. It looked just like their first official date, minus the spilled wine and broken plates – well, nearly. He’d almost dropped the chicken and just barely missed hitting the bottle of Merlot he’d specially picked out.

            He added the finishing touches to the small table and called out, “Okay, you can come in now.”

            Alex walked in and looked around.

            “Oh my gosh.” The table was set to perfection. The wine placed perfectly in the center right next to the chicken which looked so well prepared and so not-burned that she could swear he had someone make it for him. The only source of lighting was the candles and they just added to the light ambiance of the room.

            “Did you do this all yourself?” She stood in shock.

            “Yup”, he ducked his head down, “Do you like it?”

             “Oh I absolutely love it darling. Are you sure you didn’t have any help, not even with the chicken?” Her eyes were sparkling with mirth.

             “Of course Kingston! I _cannot_ believe you doubt my cooking skills so. I’m hurt.” He grabbed his chest in mock pain.

             “A girl has to ask. Especially since you can barely make tea without breaking something.”

             “Well I never said I didn’t break anything,” He trailed off and looked away guiltily, “But never mind that! Sit down!” He pulled out the chair for her with a flourish and sat down across her. He put some of the salad he’d made on her plate and his.

             She looked at her plate, “Salad? My, my, you did think this through didn’t you?”

             “Yup,” he said as he poured the wine for both of them, “I wanted to make sure this was perfect.”

             “And why is that?” She took a bite of her salad.

             “Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten Kingston! Girls are supposed to remember these things!”

             “What things?”

             He couldn’t believe she’d forgotten! “It’s our anniversary Kingston! Two years to be precise. Did you really forget?” He looked at her with his puppy dog eyes.

             “No you idiot, I could never forget. Our first date was so wonderful. Much like this actually, but with less wine in the glass and more broken plates,” She hid a small laugh with another bite of her salad.

             “I planned it like that. Now, you have to try the chicken. I spent a million hours making it.”

             “I’m sure sweetie,” she took a sip of her wine before eating a bite of the chicken and rice dish.

             “Wait, where’s Salome?”

             “Oh! I asked Nicola if she’d watch her. That way we could have some privacy,” He smirked and raised his eyebrows, “How do you like the chicken?”

             “It’s amazing! Are you _sure_ you didn’t have any help?”

             “Weell,” he paused to take a bite of his chicken, “Me mum might have helped me just a little bit.”

             “And all is right with the world,” She giggled and took another sip of her wine.

             “Oi! I’ll have you know I could make this all by myself if I wanted to.”

             “Mhmm. I’m sure you wouldn’t burn down the flat.”

             “For your information I wouldn’t. Besides, if you’re talking about the thing with the cake, that ended in more than favorable circumstances,” he glanced up at her with a smirk.

             “Oh hush you,” she swatted her hand at him and took another bite of the chicken. They finished of the rest of the meal in companionable silence. Matt suggested they go to the living room and watch a movie.

             “You pick something out, I’ll be right back. ” He rushed off in the direction in their bedroom.

             He’d meticulously placed every petal in the perfect spot.  There were some messily spread out on the bed in a messy circle and he’d placed a bunch of tea candles around the room as well.

             He walked around and lit all of them and grabbed the box from the dresser before he went over by the door and called for Alex, “Hey Kingston C’mere.”

            “But I just picked out a movie. Come watch it with me.”

            “Nooo Kingston you have to come heeeere.”

             She got up with a sigh, “I’m coming.” She walked down the small corridor and gasped when she saw the room.

             Matt was standing next to the bed with the ring box in his hand. The cuts in the diamond reflected what little light there was in the room.

            “Matt?” Her voice wavered.

            “Alex,” he paused and took a deep breath, “Will you – What do you say to spending the rest of your life with me?”

            “Matt,” she looked away for a moment. When she looked back there were tears in her eyes.

            “I don’t know what to say.” She was talking softly now.

            “Say yes – Please.” He was whispering now too.

            “I-”, Her voice broke, “I can’t.”

            Matt walked over to her and gently took her hand into his, “Why not? We're so good together and you know it Alex. We've been good for two years. What's a couple more eh?”

            “Matt – After Florian and I split I swore off marriage. It’s not for me.” She ran her free hand through her hair before speaking again, “I mean, we get married and then what? You stay with me for a couple years maybe. We’ll have our fun but then you’ll leave. You’ll find someone more your age. Someone younger than me.You’ll leave me sooner or later. Just- Just like Ralph did.”

            “No Alex, you’re wrong. I’d never leave you.”

            “You’re young darling. You say that now but ten years down the line you’ll change your mind.”

            “I love you Kingston. I always have, from the very beginning. And you’re dating me aren’t you? What’s the difference?”

            “With – With dating there’s always the _chance_ you'll leave. It’s not exactly permanent. I know that and I'll just enjoy it while I can, but if we get married it’s final, that’s it. And it’ll hurt more if you leave.”

             He huffed in frustration, “But that’s just it Alex! I'm not going to leave you!” His voice softened, “I love you. I've told you a thousand times and I’ll do it a thousand more. For the rest of my life if you'll let me.”

             She walked past him into the room, pinching out the candles lit around the room, “I- Matt I -”

            “Please Alex, don’t do this to me,” He whispered, “Please”

            “I’m sorry, but -” She paused, not knowing what to say next.

            He mumbled and stuffed the ring into his pocket, “Arthur was wrong. I knew it.”

            She looked over at him from across the room and spoke softly, “Wrong about what?”

            “I wasn’t going to ask you. I knew you’d say no. But Arthur told me to go for it,” he took a deep breath, debating whether or not he should say anything, “He said – He said you loved me too much to say no.”

            She looked away, “I do love you. I love you so much it’d break me if you ever left.”

            “Don’t you trust me Alex? Trust me not to leave?”

            “Of course I do," she was getting frustrated, "Can we just talk about this tomorrow?”

            “Fine. I’ll be on the couch if you need me.” He grabbed a pillow and left the room in a huff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            He’d grabbed her pillow by mistake. He was standing by the door and just grabbed the one closest to him. The scent of her shampoo still lingered on it. Vanilla and honey. It kept him up into the late hours of the night, plaguing him with thoughts of her. When he finally fell asleep he dreamed of their wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he woke up in the morning, Alex was still asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to just end it here for now. I can't really think of more to write and i don't want to ruin it or leave it incomplete. I added more to it and edited some parts so enjoy!!!

When he woke up in the morning, Alex was still asleep. He decided to make her tea, to reconcile with her. He put on the kettle, popped some bread into the toaster and went to grab some tea bags. The box had been tucked behind a jar of sugar, hidden from sight. Probably to discourage him from going anywhere near the kettle but he was not to be deterred. He tried to move the jar and grab the box, but he’d underestimated how much space was left on the shelf. The jar started to teeter-totter and looked like it was about to fall so he tried to steady it but that only made things worse.

When he reached for the sugar he let go of the tea, which was already halfway off the shelf. Realizing what he’d done he let go of the sugar to grab the tea and everything came crashing down. The loud crash woke up Alex and she stumbled out of the room in a sleepy haze.

  
“Matt, what are you doing?” She was rubbing her eyes and when she moved her hands away she saw the predicament he was in. Matt was sprawled all over the floor. He was covered in shards of glass and sugar and there were tea bags splayed all over him.

  
She rushed over to him and started picking broken pieces of glass off of him, “Sweetie! What happened?” Just then the kettle started to whistle.

  
He groaned as he got up, “Well, I was going to make you some tea and toast but then,” he gestured to himself and the mess on the floor.

  
“Come here,” she saw the blood leaking from his arm and started tending to it immediately. “How did you even do this?” She walked past him to the cupboard to grab a plaster.

  
“Well, I was trying to get to the tea and I saw the sugar in front of it so I pushed it over to get to the tea bags and everything came crashing down.”  
She grabbed a moist paper towel to clean off the blood then stuck on the plaster, “The things you do,” she shook her head and dragged him over to the couch to inspect him further.

  
“You look fine but I don’t know. Now you know why I was so surprised you made dinner without any damage,” she giggled.

  
Her smile fell and the mood seemed to instantly dampen. Matt spoke in a low voice “Are we going to talk about it or just act like nothing ever happened?”

  
She got up and made to walk in the direction of the kitchen, “The kettle is still whistling let me go get that.”

  
He grabbed her arm, “Alex.”

  
She sat back down and tugged on one of her curls, “Darling I – I still haven't changed my mind.”

  
“Alex I won't leave you. You have to believe me”

  
“I do, I just – I can't get married again. It'd be pitiful. Me trying marriage again after having two failed ones.”

  
“Pitiful to who? The press? The world? I don't care about the world I only care about you – you and me.”

  
“No it’d be pitiful to me. It would seem like I was trying to fool myself with a third marriage. Especially at my age.”

  
“It doesn't have to be big. You don't even have to wear a dress if you don't want to. We can just go to the registers with Salome and your sister and make it official.”

  
The doorbell rang and Alex got up to get it. She opened the door and Salome said hi and ran away to go say hi to Matt.

  
Nicola dropped Salome’s bag in the doorway and asked, “How'd it go?”

  
Alex stood there wringing her hands, “I said no.”

  
“Alex!”

  
“I know, I know just – "

  
“He must be heartbroken.”

  
“He’s a bit torn up yeah. He’s still trying to convince me it’ll work.”

  
“And why do you think it won’t?” Nicola questioned.

  
Salome ran up to her in that moment. Words tumbled out her mouth in a blur, “Mummy, can we go out for breakfast please, please, please? Matty said I had to ask you if I wanted to go.”

  
“Sure, go and grab your coat,” the temperature was supposed reach minus ten today and she didn’t want her to catch a cold.

  
“Okay,” she turned and ran off down the corridor towards her room.

  
“Do you want to come with us?”

  
“No that’s okay, you guys go. We will be talking about this later.” With that she said bye and left. Alex grabbed Salome’s bag out the door and closed it. When she got back to the living room, Matt had disappeared and she could no longer hear the kettle. She saw the ring box still sitting on the table staring at her menacingly. She looked away and walked off towards their room.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
“Salome said she wanted to go out for breakfast. Did she say where?”

  
Matt was pulling on his shirt as he responded, “No, where are we going?”

“I was thinking to that place down the street. Ummm, I can’t remember the name.”

“I know what you’re talking about. It’s her favourite place. I’ll drive.” He turned around to face her as she walked towards the wardrobe. She was still in her robe and needed to get dressed.

“Did you tell her you tell her you were going to propose?” She spoke softly, just in case.

“No.”

“So then we don’t have to tell her, do we?”

“No but I mean, I had discussed the idea with her. It was a while ago, I wanted to make sure she’d be okay with it – incase it ever happened.”

“What did she say when you asked her about it?”

“I would never have asked you if she hadn’t liked it. She said she couldn’t wait and even asked to be the flower girl, but of course, she’s a bit to old for that. She was elated, very agreeable.”

“Oh so I’m just disappointing everyone aren’t I!” 

“Quiet down Alex. Do you want Salome to burst in here?”

She lowered her voice, but the anger could still be heard, “Look Matt, I’m sorry I said no but I can’t do it and you know why. I’ve been through too much.”

“Alex –”

“No Matt. I’m done discussing this.”

Salome came in and they dropped the subject, “Are you ready? Can we go?”

Matt smiled at her, “Of course poppet. Let’s go wait in the living room while your mummy finishes getting dressed.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they got back from breakfast, Matt had immediately left the flat without telling her where he was going. During lunch, Alex gave Salome a sandwich, grabbed a glass of wine, and put on some crap telly. She just wanted to get her mind off everything.

She was still sitting there, in the middle of some marathon of an absurd programme, when Nicola called, “So, I said we were going to talk.”

Alex sighed, “I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Why did you say no?”

“Nicola.”

“Alex.”

“I – I can’t get married again. I just can’t. He’ll leave me Nicola, I know he will.”

“No he won’t. Have you seen the way he looks at you? He adores you Alex.”

“But still, he’s young. What if he finds someone better?”

“Are you going to live your entire life on what ifs? What if this, what if that. He loves you Alex. He makes you happy and isn’t that all that matters?”

“But –, ” she started, only to be interrupted by Nicola.

“No Alex, you need to say yes. I’ve seen the gleam in your eyes when you two are together. In the two years you’ve been with him you have been shining.”

“He’s not even home right now. He left as soon as we got back from breakfast and his phone is off. I tried calling him.”

“He will come home sweetie, don’t worry. When he does you need to tell him.”

She sat their for a while, listening to the noise from the TV in the background.

Nicola called her name, “Alex, are you still there?”

“Yeah, I – I have to go. Bye.” She hung up the phone and went to the kitchen to start on dinner.

 

 

 

When Matt finally came home, the lights were off and Alex was asleep. He walked into the room quietly, as to not disturb her, but Alex heard the door open and woke up.

“Matt?”

He winced when he heard she was awake, “Go back to sleep. I just came to grab my pajamas.”

“No, come sleep here. Please.”

“Let me change.”

He pulled on his pajama pants and slipped into bed next to her.

Alex lay in the bed for a while, thinking. “Matt?”

“Yeah?”

She took a deep breath, “Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes,” she was getting nervous now. What if he decided he didn’t want to marry her anymore?

“Yes what, Alex?”

Her voice shook as she spoke, “Yes, I’ll marry you. If – If the offer still stands.”

He’d been turned away from her until then. He rolled over quickly and looked at her. “Yes?”

She nodded, “Yes.”

He pulled her close and kissed her. They broke away for breath and Matt spoke, “Of course the offer still stands you silly woman. The offer would stand even five years from now.”

“Well then I guess I’ll just wait five years, I mean if the offer will still stand.”

Matt swatted her arm and she laughed.

“You’ll do no such thing!”

“No, of course I won’t.”

Matt started babbling on, “Oh this is wonderful, we’ll have to tell all our friends and Salome! Oh Salome will be so excited! What about th –”

Alex climbed atop him and shut him up with a kiss. “Slow down sweetie, we have all the time in the world.”

He pulled her back down and mumbled against her lips, “We certainly do.”


End file.
